KOTAK TERTAWA
by ChoLolo II
Summary: Aku masih belum mengerti, sejak dulu sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kotak ajaib yang berguncang dalam perutmu itu, Sakura/Untuk kak FuRaHeart/AU/ONESHOT


KOTAK TERTAWA

Kamu pernah bilang tertawa punya kotak sendiri. Otak tempatnya pada kepalamu, epidermis pada kulitmu, lalu tertawa dalam kotak rahasiamu. Acap kali ketika kamu terbahak, kamu akan memegang perutmu sembari berkata, _"kotaku berguncang jika aku tertawa, kau juga harusnya tertawa!"._

Aku masih belum mengerti, sejak dulu sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kotak ajaib yang berguncang dalam perutmu itu. Biasanya aku butuh tiga hari untuk membaca buku setebal _wedges_ mu, atau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengangkat tangan ketika kuis mencongak matematika. Kamu beda, bukan dengan keduanya aku mengartikanmu. Kamu menjelma menjadi teka-teki penuh misteri yang aku cintai. Diam-diam sendiri.

Hujan masih deras sementara kamu semakin jauh pulas—dipundakku—mengabaikan orang-orang yang terkadang memandangmu sembari menikmati cangkir hangat mereka. Cangkir tehmu sudah berhenti mengepul sementara belum setetes pun kamu minum. Dua jam yang lalu kamu menelpon, menanya kabar, lalu berkata begitu rindu—membuat aku merasa harus minum untuk menghilangkan kering dalam tenggorokan—lantas dengan sebait kalimat penuh harus, kamu meminta untuk menemuimu di sebuah tempat. Dengan senang hati aku menyetujuinya, aku bahkan menutup telepon sambil tersenyum, tapi timbul firasat patah hati setelah berganti baju.

Kamu menyambutku dengan pelukan ketika aku datang. Pelukan yang begitu jujur dan polos. Aku mengecup sekilas dahimu sebelum kita sama-sama memesan minuman, lalu kamu bercerita tentang beberapa hal, diantaranya lucu lalu selebihnya tidak. Kamu tertawa tanpa tedeng aling-aling, sembari memegang perutmu. Hari ini setelah dua tahun bersama, kamu berkata bahwa kotak tertawamu ada di perutmu sepertinya sudah hampir rusak, dan aku tersenyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

Lalu ceritamu berubah, kali ini tentang ayahmu yang melucu dengan mengatakan bahwa kamu akan di jodohkan dengan seorang laki-laki dari Kolombia setelah lulus SMA nanti, calon suamimu sudah mapan, kamu tidak perlu khawatir masalah biaya kuliah setelah ini.

Tuhan, gadis kesayanganku itu merasa aneh karena kali itu kotak tertawanya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Selesai bercerita ia tertidur dipundakku, meninggalkan sebuah keheningan untukku sendiri.

Diam-diam aku tertawa, lalu perutku berguncang sedikit. Ini pasti yang ia bilang kotak tertawa.

Dan yang mengganjal adalah mengapa kotak tertawa memicu air keluar dari mataku? Apakah kotak itu menguncang ruang dalam mataku juga? Ah, pasti bukan itu maksud kotak tertawa yang ia ceritakan.

Namanya Sakura. Perempuan dengan netra hijau itu begitu manis sampai terkadang aku melamun untuk heran. Kemi berteman sejak kecil, dan dari sana aku mulai menyukainya diam-diam, begitu diam. Pengecut sejak kecil, huh?

Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan seperti apa aku sungguh menyukai perempuan itu. Aku hanya merayu dan meraba-raba wajahnya di ruang warna ungu dalam kepalaku saja.

Sakura selalu bertanya, " _Apakah aku kesayanganmu?"_

Kemudian aku hanya tersenyum sementara di ruang ungu dalam kepalaku aku sedang berteriak; TENTU SAJA SANGAT.

Tentu pada realitanya aku tidak seperti aku dalam ruang unguku, aku terlalu pengecut untuk sekadar mengekspresikan sesuatu. Termasuk jatuh cinta denganmu, kecuali di jatuh cinta olehmu juga, yang satu itu selalu memancing senyumku.

Aku menghela napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya sehalus mungkin agar tidak mengganggu tidurmu. Asal kamu tahu, dalam ruang unguku, aku yang lain tengah memutar kaset berisi cerita perjodohanmu.

Mata tetiba terbuka dan menatapku berkali lipat lebih datar dari pada pandanganku, kami berpandangan seolah saling mengejek dalam ekspresi datar.

Seolah dia berkata, " _Jangan terlalu sombong ketika hatimu berantakan, Sasuke!"_

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya.

* * *

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

UCHIHA SASUKE/HARUNO SAKURA

AU/ONESHOT/T

.

.

Untuk kak FuRaHeart, senpai pertamaku ketika mengenal fanfiction setelah aku berhasil menemukan fic SENPAI I LOVE YOU karya kak FuRa.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura, tolong katakan padaku seperti apa seaslinya bentuk kotak tertawa itu. Katamu aku punya, hanya saja aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya. Maka beritahu aku, karena hari ini aku begitu penasaran cara menggunakannya. Aku ingin sekali menggunakannya sampai sesuatu dalam dadaku merasa sesak luar biasa.

Biasanya tawamu menular. Tolong tertawalah.

Pancing kotak tertawaku supaya terbahak sejenak bersamamu, seperti ayahmu bersama besannya. Kamu lihat kan, Sakura? Ayahmu begitu bahagia, ia pasti tertawa sampai kotak tertawanya berguncang hebat.

Err...atau sekadar tularkan senyum saja lah, seperti calon suamimu saat ini.

Beberapa waktu berselang, aku menyerah dengan keadaan ini sampai kakiku melangkah menuju tempatmu berdiri, kamu menoleh dan beranjak pergi. Berbeda sekali dengan calon suamimu yang menepuk pundakku sembari memperkenalkan namanya, ia tersenyum lebar. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk sekadar tersenyum, lalu mampu melakukannya dibarengi dengan sesuatu yang menghentak-hentak sakit dalam dada.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke sahabat kecil Sakura- _chan_ , benar?"

"Hn." Sahutku sekenanya sambil tersenyum, dan hentakan-hentakan sakit itu masih belum berhenti.

"Panggil aku Hidate. Kamu pasti nanti kangen Sakura setelah kami menikah ya? Ayah Sakura bilang kamu dan Sakura sudah seperti saudara, kamu sudah dianggap seperti anak dalam rumah ini sendiri katanya. Nanti setiap setengah tahun sekali, Sakura pulang."

Aku tersenyum, hentakan-hentakan itu berubah menjadi kabut yang membuatku menebak-nebak rasanya.

"Kamu beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sakura, di sekolah dia memiliki banyak penggemar."

"Kalau kamu sendiri? Suka Sakura juga?" pria itu bertanya dengan senyum erat dibibirnya.

Hening.

Senyum lunturnya menuntun bibirku untuk berkata, " _Tentu saja tidak."_

.

.

.

Aku menemukan Sakura sendirian di halaman belakang rumahnya, kepalanya menghadap kearah bintang.

"Itu namanya rasi bintang gubuk penceng."

Ia menoleh kearahku, tatapan matannya lain dari dulu.

"Kalau yang ini namanya Sakura." Aku menyentuh ujung kepalanya, matanya terpejam lalu air keluar dari sela-sela kulit mata itu.

Aku memposisikan diriku di sampingnya, ia bersandar dipelukanku. Posisi ini seperti setengah tahun yang lalu ketika ia tertidur setelah menceritakan ayahnya melucu dan kotak tertawanya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sakura? Aku ingin kotak tertawa. Katamu aku punya, tapi aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya." Ia menoleh padaku tatkala tubuh kami berdampingan dalam posisi duduk yang amat canggung.

"Aku sudah tidak punya kotak tertawa, Sasuke- _kun_. Percayalah, versi aslinya sudah rusak permanen."

Kami berpandangan lama, mataku jatuh pada bibirnya kemudian berpaling pada gubuk penceng. Aku ingin mengecupnya, disana, bibir itu. Tidak, Sasuke, kau boleh kalah, tapi tidak boleh brengsek.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat, namun sebentar.

"Ini."

Aku menyerahkan kotak merah marun berukuran kecil pada indah, ia menatapku dengan tanda tanya tebal.

"Semoga bisa menggantikan kotak tertawamu, aku pulang dulu."

Sakura, lihat, aku berjalan pulang ke sisi lain tembok rumahmu dengan harapan bahwa melepasmu adalah epilog paling indah dari jatuh cinta.

Aku akan mengingat kotak tertawa, seperti aku ingat sekotak penuh harapan yang sekarang sudah sampai ditanganmu.

END

Note : pindah akun karena pen name lama tidak bisa log in. Ada yang masih ingat butiran debu ini?/ nggak/ mewek/kabur


End file.
